The amount of video data needed to depict even a relatively short film can be substantial, which may result in difficulties when the data is to be streamed or otherwise communicated across a communications network with limited bandwidth capacity. Thus, video data is generally compressed before being communicated across modern day telecommunication networks. Video compression devices often use software and/or hardware at the source to encode the video data prior to transmission, thereby decreasing the quantity of data needed to represent video frames or images. The compressed data is then received at the destination by a video decompression device that decodes the video frames. Due to limited network resources, it is desirable to develop compression and decompression techniques that increase compression ratios and/or reduce implementation complexity without substantially sacrificing video quality.